


The Nurse Behind the Man

by RoyalFunky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cuddling, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalFunky/pseuds/RoyalFunky
Summary: A shameless self insertion fic written a couple of years back for someone as a favour.Inspired by the operation Niall had a couple of years back, and the probable care required.





	The Nurse Behind the Man

Chloe was invited into the office of the head sister, the headmistress of the nursing school she and her friends attended. She was training to be a nurse, and already had her basic training. The headquarters of the school were in London, and only the most promising girls were taken on as scholarships and her and her friend Becky had been taken on. Becky had walked her to the door.   
"Good luck! And remember, whatever they do, they can't kick you out. They're desperate for nursing staff!" she had said, before going back down the corridor, her regulation shoes squeaking on the linoleum flooring, NHS dress swishing around her knees as she made her way over to the mens ward for her shift. 

Chloe nervously tapped on the door, and a firm but kind voice answered a 'Come In!'. She opened the door, and peeked in, going in too. The head sister looked kindly on her.   
"Chloe, it has come to our attention that we need to supply a trainee auxiliary to take care of the very famous Niall Horan."  
Chloe could scarcely breathe for excitement. "He needs around the clock care for three months while he is on crutches, and your fellow staff and the assessors have nominated you." Chloe nodded. "Nurse Wood will drop in at nighttime to help you get him ready for bed, as she has done her lifting qualifications, but apart from that, you are on your own. You have been complaining that you need a challenge. You have one. You have three hours to pack, and collect Nurse Wood too. He'll be arriving in the cover of darkness and he wishes to go straight to bed." she said. 

Soon the two girls were in their room.  
"Are you sure you'll be alright, Chloe?" she asked. "It's a big job, and he's a big lad. You'll have to lift him and support him and everything. He won't be able to do anything." Chloe nodded.   
"I know. I'll be careful. I'll ring you if I need help." she said. Becky looked at her.   
"Chloe. If he needs a wee, or he's in a painful position, he's going to need you to move fast. The painkillers are diuretics and they'll work fast. You may not have time for me to get  
there." she said. Chloe sighed.   
"Becky, I'll be fine. I promise. Have you packed?" he asked. She nodded.   
"I believe in you." she said.

Three hours later, London was dark. We waited in the dark beside his house, our old fashioned long skirts blowing in the gentle breeze. Him and a body guard limped down the path and into the house. We looked once at the paps and shut the gate, walking as a blue wall of fabric. We locked the door behind us.

We stood in the lobby of the house as the security guy gave us a dressing down.   
"He's tired. He's sore. Don't crowd him." With her badge in hand, Becky stepped forwards.  
"Sir. I am a training nurse. I know what is better, and what will be good for him. Only Chloe will stay here overnight, and Niall will be fine." She said. The security guy left. Soon, it was Becky, Chloe and Niall in the hall. 

Niall gave us a wide eyed look. 

"Jesus. Go gentle, will you?" he asked. I smiled.  
"I'll be gentle with you, and so will Chloe. I understand you'll sleep upstairs in bed, and then when you can do the stairs properly you'll be able to go downstairs. So... I need to, as the senior nurse, take down a couple of details with regards to showering and bathing and getting you to the toilet and all that jazz." Niall sighed.   
"D'ya really need to know about me private business?" he asked, scoffing. "Surely I'm allowed to pop to the loo and back?" She shook her head.   
"For the first few days, no. You'll have to have Nurse Lee assist you back and forwards to the loo for anything that's not a number one, and I want you on complete bed rest." Niall looked indignated, and gasped.  
"You can' be serious, nurse!" he sighed. "I'm not going to have to use a bottle am I?" he said, almost a yell.   
"Lower yer voice, you silly lad. Of course you're going to use one. And I don't want any fuss, when it comes to around it, and you fuss, I'll find you a nappy, and you'll wear that. Let's get you upstairs to bed." She said, and they both helped him up the stairs. 

"Right, what do you usually sleep in?" Chloe asked, as Becky let her take over and observed.   
"Usually just a t-shirt and me boxers, but I suppose I'd better put something a bit more modest on while I've got a lovely lady in the house overnight." They both smiled.   
"Maybe I'll find you a pair of pyjama bottoms to keep your modesty intact." Becky said.   
"Second drawer down on the left." He said, and Becky picked out a pair which looked cool enough, but enough to cover his modesty. 

Chloe had helped him into his pyjamas, Becky nodded. She tapped her pager.   
"I'm on shift tonight, and the sister knows you might need help. Don't you dare hesitate to call me. And remember. I believe in you." 

Soon, they were alone. Chloe wasn't the slightest bit afraid. She sat in the chair by the bed, and talked to him a while, before making the cup of tea that he took his pills with, and she watched as they slowly took him under. 

She made her bed up in the living room and fell asleep quickly, her pager by her side.

It bleeped at four am. Chloe blinked awake, and looked at her pager. Niall's button had gone off. She went upstairs and opened the door.   
"Niall?" she whispered into the dark of the room.   
"That's me." he said, and she peeked around the corner.   
"What's up?" she asked. "You alright?"  
"I need a bottle." he murmured. Chloe nodded, and bent down to the bag that had been left and pulled one out. She went to the bed and pulled the covers off him.   
"Sorry, lad, this might be a bit cold." she murmured back, snapping her rubber gloves on. She pulled the flap of his pyjamas open, and fished him out of his boxers, positioning the bottle in front of his penis. "Okay, love. Ahead you go." she said. He went and she took the bottle away, tucking him away and pulling the covers over him. She switched the big light off, and left his bedside lamp on. "Are you okay? You don't want a cup of tea or a glass of water or anything, do you?" she asked, smiling, despite her tiredness. 

"I'd love a glass of water." he said. "My throat's all dry and weird tasting." he said. Chloe went downstairs and fetched him one, helping him to sit up and take baby sips so he didn't choke. When he had drunk his fill, he lay down again and smiled up at her.   
"Night night, Nurse Lee. Thank you for helping me." he said. She smiled.   
"No problem, Niall. Don't forget to hit your buzzer if you need it." she said, and went downstairs.

She got snuggled down under the covers and didn't hear another peep out of Niall until the next morning, when he said he needed a wee again, and wanted to get washed up. She rinsed out the bottle with hot water and gave him it again, and then fetched a clean washing up bowl with water in it so he could wash and brush his teeth and have a shave. She combed his hair flat again, and took the bowl away to empty it. When she came back, he was laid back down in bed, and she sorted the rumpled covers, sitting him on his bottom, ready for breakfast.   
"What would you like, Niall?" she asked, sitting by him. "Cereals? Toast? Maybe a bit of porridge?" she coaxed.   
"Umm... Toast please. Can I have some jam on it too? It's in the fridge." he said, eyes big and blue. She nodded.   
"Course you can. I'll go and make some for you." she said, leaving the room and going downstairs. She made the toast, and took it back up, letting him feed himself as he watched the television. She changed into her day uniform, and went and sat beside him. Since Niall was her only patient, she sat next to him on the bed, and watched with him, waiting for the next instruction. 

A few hours later, Niall groaned.   
"No, it's no good. I'm going to have to go to the toilet. My tummy hurts." he said. She nodded, and helped him through.   
"Let me know when you're done. We'll get you some fruit juice, that'll get your insides going. You might get a bit constipated otherwise and we can't have that." Niall came out of the bathroom a while later.   
"Speak for yourself about the constipation. Now I just feel empty and weird." he said. "Are you allowed to rub my tummy?" he asked. Chloe smiled back.  
"If you think it'll help." she told him.   
"Oh, it will." he said. "Me mam used to do it all the time, even when I grew up. I used to get horrible tummy aches, and she'd just lay me in bed and look after me. Used to make Greg jealous." he said.   
"Is this one of your bad ones?" she asked, and Niall nodded.   
"Mmhmm. Feels like my insides have dropped out of me." he said. She consented, and tucked him in, pulling the covers up to his hips. She lay beside him and rubbed his bare tummy, all pale and flat. Niall fell asleep after that.

At dinner time, Chloe woke him up with a cheese sandwich, some crisps and an injection. Niall sighed.   
"Can't I just have the food? I don't really want an injection." he said. She smiled.   
"Come on, Niall. It'll only be a tiny scratch on your rump." Niall turned over.   
"Fine. But do it quick, nurse. I don't like injections." She pulled down his pyjama bottoms and boxers and pinched the skin, before injecting him with the fragmin.   
"Stops you getting blood clots while you're on bed rest." she informed him. He still grumbled, but ate his sandwich in relative happiness. He smiled as she sat down with her cup of tea.   
"Your friend Liam posted this through the door." she said, revealing a bag of the latest DVDs. "And I have nothing else to do as long as you don't need anything." Chloe told him. Poor Niall looked bewildered.   
"Sh-should I be telling you what to do?" he asked. She laughed.   
"No, no. Unless you need something?" she asked, and Niall shook his head. She passed him the bag to look through while she hooked the cryotherapy machine up. She attached the cuff to his knee, and set it do a cycle, before she put his selected movie in the DVD player.   
"You all set?" she asked. "Don't want anything to eat or drink?" she said, setting herself down beside him, and picking up a bag of popcorn. "Here. This came through like a minute afterwards with a shouted 'Get Well Soon'." She told him.   
"Honestly. They act like it's contagious." he said, with a laugh.   
"I'm sure they'll come see you sooner or later. They are your best mates, after all. What about Louis? I think a spell on your GameReady would do the trick with his knee, I really do. You said it was a stress thing? If he works it too hard?" Chloe said. Niall nodded.   
"Not as bad as mine though. No torn ligaments or anything. Just hyper range of movement gone wrong." he said. She nodded.   
"Sat up or laid down?" she said.  
"Sat up if you please. I'll lay down when it's finished, or if I fall asleep during..." he said, a large yawn escaping his mouth. "The whole bedridden thing makes you tired." he said.   
Chloe nodded.   
"I think it does. Do you want any pain meds?" she asked, and Niall nodded.   
"Yeah, please. I know the GameReady's supposed to sort it out, but nothing beats a high strength paracetamol. I've been suffering with it long enough to know that." he said. She nodded again. She made him a cup of tea, which he finished while watching what he saw of the movie. Chloe removed the cold cup from his hands when his head started to nod. She placed it on the bedside table, helping him to lay down. She pulled the covers over his bad leg, and up to his chest, before turning the lights down and shutting the curtains. She went downstairs. A knock on the door came. The night shift had come. In the form of Becky, a flask of tea and a meal.   
"Get that down you. You've had a near 24 hour shift. I fought them to be here tonight. I don't like them giving you this on your own. Have you been okay? Slept and eaten enough? Good. How's Niall? Sleeping? I suppose he did come from America." She considered, before starting up again. "Right. Eat that, get your report written, and then get back to your dorm, and get yourself a full night's sleep. The sister wants my prelim on how you and him are doing, so make sure you make it truthful, yeah?" Chloe sat down, and ate her food, wrote her report, and then saluted as she went out of the door. Niall's button had been swapped around. 

Niall woke up a while later, and pressed his button. He was surprised to see a shift change and blinked up at her, unable to think whether it was pleasant or unpleasant. He supposed he would find out as time progressed.   
"Don't suppose I could have a bottle, could I?" he asked, and Becky nodded pleasantly.   
"Course you can." She said, and reached down into his cupboard, pulling it out. "Chloe put it by you, just in case you couldn't wait." She said, pulling his covers down and undoing his flies. She placed the bottle correctly and let him go, before taking it away. She emptied it, and then scalded it out, placing it to drain in the bath, and taking the other one into his bedroom, stowing it where the other one had been found. She sat down in the chair in the room, starting her report, and talking to him periodically.  
"So you're both training?" he asked.  
"Mmhmm. I'm slightly further on than Chloe. Would you like a bedbath in the morning? When Chloe comes over to take her shift, we'll sort you out." Niall began to blush.   
"B-but you'd have to see me naked..." he murmured, his face bright red. She sighed.   
"We've both seen your private bits, Niall." She said. "And we're fully trained, both of us." Niall sighed.   
"Oh, alright then. I do smell a bit already." he said, a resented sigh gracing his lips. She smiled, not looking up, and mumbling the words to her report in the lamplight. It was seven pm. London was darker than than the inside of her glasses case. 

Later, she made Niall some dinner. Healthy dinner. Including three of your five a day dinner. He ate it thankfully. Apparently the food in hospitals in America wasn't exactly up to scratch. She assured him that NHS food was probably worse. She cleaned him up, as he had spilt some dinner down himself, and then lay him down in bed, pulling the sheets up to his chest.   
"All set?" she asked, smiling. Niall nodded, snuggling down.   
"Thanks." he murmured sleepily. Not long after, he was snoring quietly.

The next morning, he woke from a night of twelve hours of unbroken sleep. He woke when he was suitably well rested, and needed the toilet, obviously. It was the only reason that Niall ever woke up. Food, going to the toilet, and work. His little bladder problem was never mentioned. After all, everyone has accidents.

To his surprise, both girls arrived in the room when he pressed his pager button, and he blinked up at both of them. He had already relieved himself, he couldn't have waited a second longer than he did. The bottle was half full, the bright red lid screwed to the top. Niall's cheeks were almost as red as the top of it. Becky carried it away from where it was settled between his legs, while Chloe removed the GameReady and pulled his sheets back. She rolled him onto the waterproof sheet, and helped him strip naked. He lay prone, a thin sheet covering his manhood as he waited to be washed. 

Becky brought the water into the bedroom, a sponge and soap resting on the side of the basin. She set it on the bedside table, and nodded to Chloe.   
"We'll do his chest first. Make sure he's comfy with us." She said, pulling her latex gloves on. Niall nodded.   
"Thank you..." he breathed, as she pressed the first soaped sponge to his chest, below his collarbone, and above his nipple. It took a while for Niall open up to us, being, not afraid, but embarrassed. Both girls couldn't say they blamed him. He was out on show for all to see. By the time they got to his downstairs area, Niall had his eyes shielded. Becky tapped his elbow, and handed him a soft flannel.   
"You do it." she said. "You can reach down for a bottle to take a wee into, you can wash your own private area." he was told, as she turned away to find a towel and moisturiser, and talc. Her teaching sister had always told her to put talc between a bedridden man's legs. It helped him settle better, apparently.

When he was washed, cleaned, dried and dressed, in clean basketball shorts and a vest t-shirt, he reclined against the sheets on the cooler side of the bed. He much preferred to be cooler, especially since the temperature was ratcheted up somewhat in London. He had his pain meds, his GameReady was reattached, and soon afterwards, he drifted off to sleep.

The next couple of months passed in a blur. Niall became stronger, his reliance on pain medicine was greatly reduced. He could walk on crutches as well as any man could walk without. He attended the BRIT awards, and went to his physiotherapy sessions at Chelsea. Rehearsals for the tour rolled around. On tour from April to September. It was long, but at least it was not as marathon as the last time that they had toured. That had sucked the life force out of Niall. When he had gone home to see his mother, she had put him straight to bed, declaring him ill. His face was ashen grey, and his blush rarely appeared. 

Piece by piece and day by day, the combination of the physiotherapy and the night-time nursing helped Niall up on his feet. His crutches were lost, and he walked on his own. 

But he never forgot the tireless work of the two nurses who were tied to him for the whole of his recovery. He was used to begging them to stop teasing, because he was just so darn cute, but soon he found himself making up imaginary fevers, begging Chloe to stay with him, because Becky didn't listen, and as soon as the two found out, they sat on either side of his bed, and told him that they had to leave. He had sighed, and nodded, but said that he wished they didn't have to go. On her final night, Chloe held him as he cried. These nurses were his comfort blanket. They swore to look after him, and for the first time in a long, long while, he would spend the night on his own.

"Chloe?" he asked, somewhat timidly, the next morning, as she took his last urine sample, the one which determined whether he could drive unsupervised.   
"Hmm?" she said, dipping the test stick into the liquid. It turned the correct colour. "You're free to drive wherever now." she said.  
"Stay with me." he said.   
"I can't." she told him. "You know why, Niall."   
"But you can." he said. "Your school is letting you stay with me... if that's what you want."   
Chloe gasped, and nodded silently.   
"Oh, Niall. Of course I would." she told him, and hugged him close. "I'll never have to spend another night in a freezing cold dorm." she said, and kissed him gently, and pressed more feather light kisses to his lips, jaw, eyelids, the delicate, delicate skin on his neck.   
"You're coming on tour with me. I'll need help occasionally. And put in a word for Liam with Becky. He likes her style." Chloe nodded. They embraced, and stayed locked like that until they went to sleep.


End file.
